Dragon Ball Mutinous
by 2019OtakuOverlord
Summary: Over one thousand years in the future, Frieza finally achieves his goal and takes over Earth. What little Z Fighters remain travel back to the day it started, a day that would change the universes fate... the destruction of Vegeta. Trying to convince the Saiyans to gang up and kill Frieza, they end up creating a new issue. They bring Frieza from the future... to them.
1. Pilot: The Ultimate Taboo

Following the unprecedented attack of the Frieza Force, resulting in the long-awaited win for Frieza, Earth was on the brink of destruction. The Z Fighters prepared for a final escape, gathering together in Capsule Corp with what little amount of people they could save.

Turles rushed over to Majuub and Roshi to ask if they were sure they got everyone in town.

Roshi: Yep! I checked all the public bathrooms, the beaches, the pools-

Turles: Cut with the jokes… not at a time like this. Did you check anywhere that wouldn't have run the possibility of a nude women?

Roshi: Uh… liquor store.

Turles: Damnit Roshi…

Majuub: Don't worry I checked everywhere there wasn't any sign of other life in West City. I cannot believe we have to leave Earth… if only Vegeta could help us… damn the king for banning martial arts. Had it been alive we could have stopped this.

Turles: No use fighting it now. Even if Vegeta were here, Frieza is able to counter the Destroyer's hakai technique. A thousand years ago when I traveled back, Frieza was a lot weaker then. If I go forty years prior to that, he would be weak enough for me to kill!

Roshi: No way in Hell am I letting you go off on your own. If Beerus finds out he will hakai you.

Majuub: Mhm… and I want to go to a timeline where I can see Goku again.

Turles: You both can come. I'll need help. The data on the time machine can be found in Capsule Corps archive.

The team rushed over to Capsule Corps and found the data on the time machine. Majuub went deep underground to find the ancient fuel.

After what felt like years of digging they found it and scrambled to get it up and running, but before they could all get inside the tyrannical ruler stopped them. The ships that were evacuating had attempted to take off, only to be caught by Frieza's telepathic grip.

Frieza: Hohoho! Trying to pull a time travel stunt are we, monkey? I shall not allow the escape of the descent of Goku and Vegeta, as well as Goku's runt of a pupil and drunk of a master. You are much too dangerous… surrender to me, and I will consider allowing these humans live.

Turles: As if we would let a shark like you have your way…

Turles charged up to his maximum power and teleported over to Frieza, he attempted to land a punch and as it landed on the cheek of the emperor, he stood their unphased.

Meanwhile two Frieza Soldiers kicked Turles across the building to defend their master. Frieza retorted by ordering them to back off.

Frieza: This is a fight I have long awaited for… as if I would let my lower levels deal with the satisfaction.

A surprise visitor however kicked Frieza aside and blasted away the two soldiers who stood by him. Cheers from everyone on the ship echoed throughout the city.

Gohan: Turles, Majuub, Roshi… leave now. I will stall him as long as I can.

Majuub: But… don't you want to see Goku?

Gohan: Of course I do, but he would only be an infant during that time. There would be no use… besides if I tagged along, those Earthings would not live another day. Hurry!

He executed a Solar Flare and kicked Frieza as he powered up and awakened his full demonic power.

Gohan now looked similar to Dracula and Werewolf in the ancient fairy tales. His hair shortened and slicked back, fangs grew, his skin growing pale and near pure white, his pupils fading, ears becoming pointier, claws becoming as sharp as knives, topped off with thick fur replacing the hair on his arms.

Frieza: It seems the Great Ape has joined forces with the Namekian, hohoho… I must say it is surprising to see the spawn of Goku lives. I will enjoy this even more…

Gohan: As will I… when I feast on your lizard flesh.

Frieza: Wh-what?

Gohan teleported to him and attempted to kick him once more, only for Frieza to catch it. The two began to clash with a thunderous applause. Meanwhile, the other parties escaped. Turles, Majuub, and Roshi didn't hesitate to flee. After they entered the time stream they began to feel guilty of abandoning Gohan.

Turles: Let's get our minds off of that… Roshi, what time period are we stopping at?

Roshi: According to Vegeta, his planet was destroyed around Age 737. He never said the dates though…

Turles: Hmhm… let's just view the universe and see if we can spot the destruction.

After a few minutes, in the corner of his eye Majuub noticed a crimson planet being blown up and sensed Frieza's energy. They traveled back twenty four hours earlier, and there they landed on Vegeta.

Turles: Ok, Saiyans cannot sense power levels but they have scouters to do that for them. If they detect too high a power level, they explode. So keep your power at a low, like… three thousand battle power. Here are some old Saiyan armor from Vegeta's days.

He tossed over Vegeta's old armor back when he trained under Whis towards Majuub, and his Namek armor towards Roshi. They both put them on and Turles had his own custom made one.

Roshi: Me and Majuub will go search for Goku's father. You go search for King Vegeta.

They split up in their search to save the Saiyans, and kill Frieza. Scouring the planet to little luck. Eventually Turles finds his way to the Royal Palace, demanding they let him through.

Royal Guard: Sorry, sir, but you know the rules. When his majesty is talking to the Destroyer.

Turles: B-Beerus is here?!

Royal Guard: Uh… yeah? Don't you get the transmissions on your scouter?

He then noticed that Turles wasn't wearing one.

Royal Guard: Oh… why don't you have a scouter?

Turles: It broke when I was off world on a mission.

Royal Guard: I see, what was the id number of the mission?

Turles stammered for a moment, trying to make one up. Then it he quickly responded.

Turles: It was one one four seven two dash three.

The guard typed in the numbers on his scouter and was checking it. Then got a positive on the mission and the details. The guard retorted by punching Turles, only to get a hand through his heart.

Turles: Sorry, kid, but I ain't going to mess around. Too much is at stake.

He began pushing his way through the other guards to try and make his way through. Meanwhile Beerus sensed a flicker of immense power upstairs.

Beerus: Whis… did you sense that?

Whis: Hmhm… by any chance King Vegeta, has your father returned?

King Vegeta: No my lords… why is there an issue?

Beerus: No, no issue… just that I sense a God is present and it is not one of us.

Turles finally broke through the door and encountered Beerus, Whis, and King Vegeta in the dining hall. Back in the present however, Gohan caved in under the power of Frieza and was declared the first ever prisoner of the Frieza Force. Locked up in a cell that dampened all of his power and was tortured by Frieza.

Frieza: Now now, child… all you need to do to make all of your pain end is tell me where he is and I'll let you go.

Gohan: Go to hell…I don't know where he is… and if I did, I would be with him instead of you.

Frieza then shot Gohan's knee, then grazed the neck, then using his nails he started cutting a little bit of flesh off of Gohan's cheek.

Frieza: I have all day, I will get the truth one way or another. When I go back to the past, using Vegeta's brides time machine I'll ask the old man the same questions. Hopefully he will be more compliant.

The high and mighty emperor walked out. Then went into his minimal form and put on his royal armor. Containing the additions of a cape, blaster, and blood stained pelt.

Trying one last time to get the information he walked back into the cell with Gohan. Staring intently at his eyes. Gohan then looked down, seeing what Frieza was wearing.

Gohan: B-bastard… you killed Broly… he wasn't even a threat to you…

Frieza: Oh but I disagree… he was a requiem of one of my many failures.I have a memoir of every last Saiyan. This cape was from Paragus, the armor Vegeta, the pelt Broly, the sword Trunks, the wrist bands Goten, there is still so much to be done…

He reached down, and swept the boots right off of Gohan's feet. Then put them on in place of his own.

Frieza: Now a trophy of the Namek and you… they will be the next target.

He turned around and was ready to walk out before Gohan yelled for him to stop. Frieza was curious and did so. The hope being that Gohan would finally say something.

Gohan: First… how can you go to the past. You don't have the fuel.

Frieza: The fuel no longer exists in Earth no, but it does on other planets I rule. Of course the women who designed the time machine was brilliant enough to have listed the description and name, I would have recruited her had it not been for her mind being sullied with her relation to Vegeta. Gohan: Goku is dead. Why can you not believe that after a thousand years?

Frieza: Hoho… you mean to tell me you don't even know the fate of your own father? He is most certainly alive… I had my men killed to talk to Yemma and ask if Goku was there to be sure, only to revive them before their death was permanent. Yemma replied with no, so he must be around somewhere.

Gohan: _He… he is alive?_

As a last ditch resort, Frieza brought in someone he wanted to save as a trophy. An elderly, tortured, Dende was shoved down onto the floor with Frieza aiming a Death Beam at his skull.

Frieza: One final chance… I am being rather patient with you monkey. Now I draw the line. Five seconds, demon or not you still have your father's agonizing compassion.

Gohan lashed out, and destroyed the chains confiding him and grabbed Frieza by the throat and attempted to suffocate him, who retorted by killing the hostage.

The boy shed tears, as he began to transform and shake the ship apart. Frieza meanwhile, without transforming played around with the mystic demon before finally putting him in his place and locking him up for good.

Soldier: So… sir, did you get any information?

Frieza: Directly, no. What that conversation told me was that Goku is being held captive. He would not abandon those he protected without a single word.

Soldier: And what of your father, King Cold, and your brother? Isn't the fallen prince, Vegeta, also another target?

Frieza: And what if they are? My family may have shown up on that rock, but they do not live there. Even so, they weren't affiliated with the Earthlings. They were only there to help their partners.

Finally he walked up to his chair, now a time machine. Then typed in the numbers for the date. Leaving to witness the death, of all monkeys, and this time… he won't leave survivors.

Frieza: My unyielding rage shall finally be tamed… for the first time in a millennia I shall finally rest.

Meanwhile in the Dragon Realm…

Claraneto: Your brother just broke the number one divine rule… if he gets caught-

Cooler: If he gets caught, it will be his undoing. He knows the consequences. It isn't like it will affect anything here.

Goku: I wouldn't be so sure… Trunks surely was affected by my timeline after he changed it.

Cooler: Hmph… fine, I will go meet with him.

Next time on Dragon Ball Mutinous, Turles catches the attention of Beerus and a fight draws out between them. Can he resist the temptation to go full power? Or will Beerus learn the truth? Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2: A King's Despair

Last time on Dragon Ball Mutinous! Turles, Roshi, and Majuub go to the distant past. In a journey to save at least one world's Earth, they attempt to execute the vile Frieza. Unforeseen events occur however, with Beerus being on the planet as they arrive and Frieza slipping into the past as well.

King Vegeta: Such insolence! How did you get past my guards? I shall kill you where you stand for this, I am sorry Lord Beerus.

Beerus: Don't be… I am intrigued by this Saiyan…

He walked up to Turles, studying him closely as his suspicions grew. Beerus noticed the hate in his eyes. Turles, also studying Beerus, noticed a change in attitude between this one and the one from mere decades from now.

Beerus: You _are_ a Saiyan. That I have no doubt. What other origins lay within you is what I question. Those eyes are that of a survivor of a world I destroyed. With a power that could back up that hate… I challenge you to a fight. Do that, and I shall spare this world.

With that being said, King Vegeta decided to sit back and swallow his prideful tongue. Turles accepted reluctantly, possing in his fighting position. One which resembled Whis. This set Beerus and Whis alike off as no other race uses the form, and Whis has never fought.

Turles signalled Beerus that he was ready, and so he charged. The destroyer's fists went so fast that he couldn't pick up the energy signature. Turles tried his hardest to avoid the attacks he had to pretend not to sense, and was unable to see.

Then he slipped… out of reflex alone Turles showed a spark of his full power and caught the hand of Beerus with the tip of his finger. A gust of strong wind soared through the room as the ground crumbled. Beerus then stared maliciously towards Turles.

Beerus: You're holding back… you bastard. Now I know something is off with you, no Saiyan could catch that attack… and no mortal with the lack of vision could sense that unless they had godki…

Turles: Then I guess… that I am not like the other Saiyans. I have become greater than even the elite. I tread a path to becoming a legend, a legend in which even the Gods fear.

Kid Vegeta(Whispering): N-no way… the legendary super saiyan?!

King Vegeta: First Broly, and now this… how could this slip by me…

Whis: Sorry to interrupt my lord, but your selected bedtime has arrived. We best be going before you get cranky.

Beerus: Fine… wake me up at my desired time. As for you… you better survive when I wake up, or you _will_ pay…

Once they were gone King Vegeta called out for Turles to come over and sit. After a needed guidance, the two sat down for a moment without uttering a word. Then finally the ice was broken.

King Vegeta: You are lucky… had Beerus not been a lazy Destroyer, you would have been erased for time travel. Now… the hell do you want so you can leave and my planet and son can be safe.

Turles: Wh-what do you mean?!

King Vegeta: Please… I could tell the moment you walked in you were of my bloodline. The red tinted hair, a dead giveaway… that and the abnormal power.

Turles: Fine… you got me. Tomorrow, Planet Vegeta will be destroyed by Frieza. Only Nappa, Broly, Paragus, Vegeta, Raditz, and a low class warrior survive. Along with Tarbol. Then, over time the only remaining ones are Vegeta and the low class warrior and their offspring. Tarbol and Broly would survive a while, but soon they too would fall by Frieza. Soon even the remaining Saiyans are slaughtered in cold blood.

King Vegeta: Tch… that damn spoiled brat… well, why tell me? You were able to take on Beerus, you could just kill Frieza and be done with it.

Turles: Except if that is how it goes I'd just stay here all my life fighting off the Frieza Force and Cold Force. Then when the Galactic Patrol, Beerus, or the Kaioshins learn of it they will kill every last Saiyan themselves.

King Vegeta: So… you want me to have my men sacrifice their lives and get strong enough to fight off the threats themselves. There isn't much room for error though, nor time to sufficiently train them.

Meanwhile the others located Bardock and attempted to convince him to help lead the attack.

Bardock: Hmph… Frieza is going to blow up Vegeta? Not news. He fears us, and the legend of the super saiyan. One day it was bound to happen. Sorry to break it to you, if it is true you are from the future, but convincing the Saiyans to go up against Frieza… is impossible. If we kill him, we will just face his father. There will always be a new Frieza. We best save our race the trouble of generations of agonizing suffering and just let it end the way it did. That being said though, I'll gladly do it solo… and kick his pink spoiled ass.

Roshi: Hm… will, your lovely wife also join in…?

Bardock: Only if you want to be kicked thirty feet under.

Roshi stumbled back as he saw the murderous eyes of Bardock. Majuub meanwhile chuckled nervously. They took Bardock over to meet up with Turles and King Vegeta. The royal and the lower class stared at each other in disgust.

Bardock: Great, I have to work with this disgrace of a leader… who kneeled down as his people were subjected to a madman!

He threw a swing towards the king. Who turned around and spat out a few drops of blood only to return the favor.

King Vegeta: And I, work with the treasonous ex general…

Bardock: Your only jealous… since I was the one the people loved, respected… the people despise you. You are just like Frieza, the one we are trying to kill… you don't care for your people, you care for your legacy and greed. If you think your people will remember you for your power you are wrong! They will remember you as the cruel dictator you were, and as soon as you take your last breath we will kill that heartless tyrant of a son you have.

Turles: Both of you, enough! Greater things are at steak. Now, as I explained. Frieza will likely use his SuperNova attack. When he does, charge an attack with the backing of the entire planet. With this, Frieza's attack should move back and head right at him and injure him severely. Possibly even kill his men. This will be when you two go up and kill him once and for all.

Bardock: You are forgetting one slight flaw… the Ginyu Force. If Guldo sees it, he holds his breath, this plan is completely unraveled. If that half-assed plan took a millennia to conceive I'd _love_ to see the full one and how long that crap takes to come out.

As they argued over what to do, the Frieza Force Mothership was being invaded. As the men ran in utter terror Freeza let out a sigh and went to go encounter them himself.

Freeza: My my… how odd seeing yourself as the attacker.

Frieza: Indeed… we have a lot to discuss…

The two levitated towards the dining hall where they sat down and drank some wine. Frieza jumped right into the details and showed off his attained forms and power, causing every scouter on the ship to explode in an instant.

Freeza: Fascinating… what heinous event occurred to push me into such a barbaric act such as training.

As he took a long sip of wine, Frieza mentioned the accursed Super Saiyan. This caught Freeza's eyes to go bloodshot and he spat out the wine in a burst of utter shock and terror.

Freeza: I apologize… but, at least I already planned for their execution. You know of this of course, so why the trouble?

Frieza: The son of Vegeta survives… as does a lower class named Goku… they and their damn bloodlines screwed me for generations!

Electricity began to surge across the ship in his ensuing anger. The unadulterated rage soon started to tear apart the ship before he regained his posture.

Frieza: Anyway… that is not the only issue… the last Saiyan time traveled back to this era to kill you on the day of the execution.

Freeza: Firstly, I'd like some proof of your accusations. Who are the remaining members of my race?

Frieza: You, Cold, and brother Cooler. Shocker I know, but try to hide your knowledge of him since we all know how father enjoys playing the game of him being above us… if he knows that you learnt his biggest secret, that web of lies becomes undone and he will finally break and force you into helping him kill Buu.

Freeza: Hoho… so you are me after all. Alright, thanks for the tip… your service is no longer needed. I have a plan…

Frieza: We shall see. If I learned anything in the millennia of plotting revenge, it is that you cannot underestimate the monkeys…

Finally the Saiyan team finished their plan and ran it over one final time. Making sure that no flaws were present.

Bardock: Alright… I'll go into the Saiyan ship and take on the Frieza Force. In which I will be able to transform into a Great Ape, using Vegeta as a satellite. When I do, the people of Vegeta can use me and Frieza's ship. As well as assistance with my attacks that will appear to miss their target.

Majuub: Not a bad plan… but are you sure you can handle them alone?

Bardock: Even though my class is that of a low class, at least in the eyes of the royals, I am actually rated as an elite. I was a former general of the Saiyans. In which I became second strongest, next to Yamoshi and equal to King Vegeta. Possibly stronger now in the missions I was sent on… anyway, I am able to go one on one with Ginyu.

King Vegeta: Alright… and if you die with Frieza that is two problems taken care of. Now… allow me to summon my army and evacuate my son.

The Saiyan army then gathered. They were hesitant, but nervously pushed through and made it to the desired location.

King Vegeta: All right subjects… we are about to go against Frieza in an estimated sixteen hours. During which time you are all going to train like you have never trained before. You will fight, and you will die for me if it comes down to it.

Panic started to spread across the mob, people concerned over who to follow. It came down to who was feared more, Frieza… or Vegeta… Bardock soon stepped in and yelled whilst transmitting it with his scouter.

Bardock: All right Saiyans! Quit your whining, we are a warrior race damnit! Now, I know you are afraid. Who wouldn't be? The most powerful being in the universe is on their way to destroy us. I don't take that as something to fear, I see it as something to be prideful about… it means that Frieza has started to fear our power. Why else would he kill us, we have done nothing wrong. No, we are his most powerful force. Now we have arisen to a point where he fears we will take over! Let's show him just how right he is. With our combined strength, we can kill this bastard!

Just like that the crowd was moved. King Vegeta turned and walked away out of spite. Noticing just how much his kingdom loved Bardock. While walking to his throne room Nappa appeared.

Nappa: Ol' Bardock still has a way with words don't he? When this is over we should dispose of him.

King Vegeta: Indeed… no matter how unrestful the planet will be he is too much of a risk. He is the only one who recalls my father besides me. If he were to rekindle the light that Yamoshi once lit, my reign would be over. Is Vegeta…

Nappa: Off planet? Yeah… I sent him and this Raditz kid off planet. 'Bout to leave and go meet up with them.

King Vegeta: Good… good… Nappa, if we fail this… take Vegeta far away from Frieza's sector. Vampa or Namek should suffice.

Nappa: Aight.

Nappa then marched off, meanwhile King Vegeta sat in his chair sulking in his despair and failure.

King Vegeta: Turns out you were right father… wherever you are. The Saiyans are doomed to die… and it is all my fault.

Next time on Dragon Ball Mutinous! Now only seven hours remain for the Saiyans to train, Gohan is being tortured by Freeza as he plots his plan for defense. Meanwhile Bardock is having training of his own and gains more power. Will the Saiyans be able to prevail, or will they fall and be completely extinct? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Genocide Begins

Last time on Dragon Ball Mutinous! King Vegeta is subjected to a reminder of his past as he sees how much the people listen to Bardock. The planet now trains to prepare for Doomsday, meanwhile the two Friezas sit and wait to crush the monkeys regardless of their training.

Bardock collapsed on the ground, bloody and wounded alongside Gine, the two were exhausted from their intense training in front of the sleeping Kakarot. Gine cuddled up alongside Bardock and sulked.

Bardock: The hell is wrong with you?

Gine: I-it's just… what about Kakarot? Do we have to send him away, I mean… in case we don't succeed?

Bardock: Tch, now you don't believe in me?

Gine: N-no! It isn't that, it is just you are going up against-

Gine was then interrupted by a kiss from Bardock as he leaned closer and pulled her tightly.

Bardock: I am kidding… I promise you, I _will_ succeed. Planet Vegeta will be saved, I don't care if I have to go up against the entire damn Cold Force.

King Vegeta: Tch, hey dreamboat! Get your butt to the Healing Chambers. With those injuries, it will take you a while to recover.

Bardock: Hmph, you don't think I know that, Vegeta?

He teleported off without another word from either parties mouth. Gine just laid there, glancing at Vegeta with cold eyes of hatred.

Gine: If he dies… and we survive this… you know Hell will break loose and your reign would be over. I hope you are aware… it is because of _you_ that he has to save us. If not for you, Yamoshi would have prevented Vegeta from being captured by Cold's evil clutches.

King Vegeta: I know… it is inevitable now… if we lose, I die. If we win… Bardock will get the spotlight and I lose my grip on this planet. Unless… I break him.

Gine: And how do you suppose you'll do that? You and Bardock are equal in power, or at least close… that is to say, before he trained…

King Vegeta: Right, right… however… emotional breakage is what I had in mind. You _are_ the thing he cherishes most. I must say it is rare for a Saiyan to love, at least to the disgusting degree that he has with you… if you were to die… his fighting spirit would be lost… and he wouldn't find out unless we won, in which case he would be too consumed in the darkness to take my place!

He fired an energy blast through Gine's chest, resulting in her spitting out a puddle of blood.

By this point, Bardock was submerged in the Healing Chamber, he began his meditation. Feeling the energy surrounding his broken planet.

Bardock: _Yamoshi… finally I can avenge you. Hopefully, your son will learn the errors of his ways, or at least the planet… two races coinciding with one another, both opposites. You were the bridge between the two and when you were exiled… the two tore each other apart until one was no more. And I have just the trick to killing that bastard Frieza…_

Bardock then awoke in a spiritual journey across time and space. There he saw Yamoshi standing before him, alongside the rest of the Guardians.

Bardock: Y-Yamoshi… who are these guys?

Kami: I am the Guardian of Earth. The planet your boy is expected to land on. Or should I say _was._

Soba: I am Soba, Guardian of Yardrat.

Yamoshi: Indeed… you see in the future, those time travelers, they accidentally are unleashing a bag of trouble… unfortunately they already intervened more than they should have since Beerus now knows the face of Turles, which he wouldn't have seen for another half century.

Bardock: And you want me to undo it all?

Yamoshi: No! Do that and the timeline will be blown even more to hell. I am asking you to fix what will be broken. The Saiyans, if they win or lose, will not affect the timeline as much as other events.

Bardock: Like what events?

Yamoshi: The destruction of the entirety of Universe 7 because of Earth not having a proper defense.

Kami: We have a lot to discuss… it is best not to ask questions. We will explain everything as thoroughly as possible and you are to follow it as precisely as you can.

Bardock: Alright… I'm listening.

King Cold interrupted them, pushing past the other three Guardians to stand before Bardock.

King Cold: Before anything… there are issues you need to know about first… should I be attacked by your army, put myself to a halt and give him this file. He will stop… if not, and I am killed… give it to Cooler.

Bardock nodded, and so his mind spent what was perceived as days going over the plans and training. Eventually, he was forced into a state of awakening. He stood up from the medical pod and put on his clothing.

Bardock: Send my son, Kakarot, to Earth. He must be insured in case this plan backfires. Don't program the Fake Moon.

Saiyan: R-right sir!

Bardock went into the Throne Room of King Vegeta who was resting in a slumber. He snuck behind the throne to enter the War Room. There he analyzed the entirety of the Frieza Force territories.

Turles: What are you doing?

Bardock: Looking… I developed a technique that should help me fight off Frieza. However, what I didn't account for was all the races at his disposal…

Roshi: What do you mean?

Bardock: Ginyu and Zarbon are just two of his elites. The Ankaku-Seijins are another. They can eat light, and if Frieza has one in his ships it will consume the Fake Moon and any attacks we throw at Frieza.

Roshi: Yakon…

Bardock: My point is… there are new factors now. So I am looking at all of the Saiyan's resources so we can use them in the fight. As well as contacting other oppressed planets that are nearing extinction by the hands of Frieza. The Arlians, Yardrats, and Kanassans have been contacted and accepted the terms. They are on their way now. Of course we will also be exhausting some of the genetically modified Saibaimen.

King Vegeta: _So he is getting more allies to assist in the conquering of Planet Vegeta… smug bastard…_

Meanwhile, on Frieza's Ship.

Frieza: What the hell do you think you are doing to _my_ prisoner?

Freeza: _Our… _it is on _my _ship. I simply want to pry him on information. I do so enjoy having a new race to do my bidding. A demon would certainly suffice as a new tool in my shed. So tell me… where are the Demon Clans?

Gohan retorted by spitting on the emperor and telling him to go to hell. Freeza put his hand on Gohan's chest, expanding his nails with small needles of energy and grazed his heart.

Freeza: A demon can survive without his heart. You haven't fully ascended to one though, so the pain you will experience while your body tries to survive and adapt to become a full demon will be unfathomable. You need not protect your family or master, any demon clan on any planet would suffice. Do so and I will spare those mongrel monkeys. They wouldn't be a threat to me if I had a demon as my guard.

Gohan: I told you already… you aren't getting the information. Because I don't know where a Demon Clan exists. They are all secret even from one another. The only demon I know of is Dabura, of the Organization of Babidi.

Freeza: Oh…? How… interesting…

Frieza: How is that in any way _interesting_. The Organization of Babidi exists on a spaceship that travels across the universe. You would be foolish to try and hunt it down.

Freeza: And your PTSD from the Super Simion shows by your intellect… the spaceship whilst protected by magic is not protected by foresight. After we dispose of the monkeys, we will take a Kanassan hostage…

On Planet Vegeta, the alliance against Frieza met up to discuss the plan, just hours before Frieza's estimated arrival.

Moai: Excuse me for the intrusion… but I do believe King Vegeta is the leader of this planet.

Bardock: Hmh… he is. However we are in charge of the rebellion due to public support. I assure you though the king fully approves of this alliance. Now the Arlians are swordsmen and can shoot ki from their mouths as primary attacks. We will have you guys in the front lines with me. The prisoners should suffice as we discussed and in return we will pay you to set them free.

Moai: I agree with this arrangement… is there a specific ship to target?

Bardock: All of them. The Arlians are stronger than the average Frieza Force soldier, but are outnumbered. Thanks to the worms however they can easily push through them and make it to the core. Get to that and the ship goes down. As well as slice through any soldier trying to stop us.

Scientist: And what of the Saibaimen?

Bardock: The normal ones will be will me and will be for defensive measures against Ginyu, if he tries the Body Change technique we can use them to do a switcheroo on him. As well as using them as kamikaze bombers across the ship to take care of the others. The modified ones will also be with me as support.

Soba: And of the Yardrats?

Bardock: The Yardrats will use their manipulation of space and time abilities to prevent any ki blasts from entering Vegeta and causing issues and send them back at Frieza's men. As well as taking out Guldo if he holds his breath. You will also be the rescue squad when the Arlians blow up the cores of ships as well as allowing us to breath in space but not the Frieza Soldiers.

Demetrious: I assume the Kanassans will be used for their foresight to predict the outcome, since this would cause the end of their race if it comes to it. So what would we get in return?

Bardock: They can be, but for the most part no we will use you as part of the main task force. The strongest of your race will be helping us take down the mothership. You will also be a teleporter since our scouters would be picked up by Frieza. In return we protect you from the rest of the Frieza Force and provide you will supplies.

Just then, a crowd of Saiyans broke through the doors and walls screaming that Frieza was here. They all ran out, peering from the surface of the planet they could see from a distance a few Frieza Ships.

King Vegeta: Those are the scouts. They only have low class scum like the Saiyan Planet Infiltrators. The rest of the army will be shortly behind.

Bardock: Right, these guys will be keeping us from leaving and try to strip us from exterior resources. Let's start this thing!

The teams went flying in sections, the planetary defense stayed back and gathered up their ki and waited to be transformed by Bardock. Meanwhile just before Bardock began to fly off he was grabbed by King Vegeta.

Bardock: Th-the hell are you doing?!

King Vegeta: Protecting my honor as a King…

He punched Bardock in the stomach to send him flying, then flew up with the others to begin the attack. Bardock was sent spiralling down before being met with the bleeding Gine.

Friezas: The fun now begins… bye bye… monkeys…

Next time on Dragon Ball Mutinous, oh no Bardock is no longer in the frontlines. King Vegeta is pushed into a corner, now the army doesn't have its secret weapon and is troubled with an immense power greater than that of Frieza!


	4. Chapter 4: Long Live The King

Last time on Dragon Ball Mutinous, just as the fight began King Vegeta selfishly pulled out Bardock from battle to show his prowess in battle. Unknowing of the technique Bardock developed for this occasion. Now when that technique is needed most, it is down on the planet. What will the Saiyans do now because of King Vegeta's arrogance? Find out… now.

Freeza: You know what, Frieza… it just occurred to me. Why _are_ you here? We both know you wouldn't want to share this fight with another, even yourself…

Frieza immediately turned around to try and kill Freeza, only to be hit with a Body Change technique and it was he who died. The current timelines Frieza is now in his future selves body.

Frieza: Thank you Ginyu, this is much appreciated. Now should a monkey survive they will face the power of a Frieza who is not drawn back by fear…

Ginyu: But what about the men we are losing sir?

Frieza: We will have a much greater, more sinister, army by the time these minions are used up in this fight. What ones will survive will be awarded handsomely will the reward of serving under me and my Demon Clan.

Down on Planet Vegeta, turmoil was unleashed on Bardock's end as his plan was ripped to shreds by King Vegeta.

Gine: Why would the fool do this?!

Bardock: Nevermind your wound, the _fool_ just screwed his own race! He unleashed the Fake Moon but he doesn't have the strength to fight Frieza even with his squad.

Moai: Look on the bright side… if he does die and we win you will be the new king. That brat of a son is off world isn't he? Meaning you have time to prepare for his inevitable vengeance and dethrone the entire bloodline.

Bardock: Then a new war will break out, and that is something Planet Vegeta doesn't need.

Moai: Perhaps not, but it also doesn't need another Vegeta to align the planet with an organization that doesn't benefit its entire territory.

Turles: This power…

Roshi: He-he followed us…

Bardock: Who? Who followed you?

Majuub: F-Frieza…

Bardock: Well damn, it would be surprising if Frieza didn't go to his own genocidal plans that he ever so enjoys.

Majuub: No… our Frieza…

Bardock: What?! You didn't even take care of your timeline's Frieza and you came here to stop ours? It-it's fine I can work with this… your Frieza will likely fight our Frieza and buy us time.

Roshi: Too late for that… the two have joined somehow…

Bardock: They joined? So… Ginyu used Body Change. Likely to give his Frieza the power of the future one, then kill the future one in the current ones body. Alright no big deal, Body Change can grant the power of the body but it doesn't grant the knowledge of that power. So until Frieza gets used to the power, he would be using a small fraction of it that might even be weaker than his old self.

King Vegeta and his team finally made it to the main room of the mothership. There he met with the Ginyu Force and Frieza.

Ginyu: I've always longed to beat you into the ground… too bad that you brought company though… now you can meet the Five Frieza Elites…

The Saibaimen leapt into action and latched onto the members and Frieza and blew themselves up. Followed by the Arlians going into dice them all up. Guldo tried to hold his breath, only to be slain by a Yardrat. The others were dirtied up, but not phased at all.

King Vegeta then fought the remaining Ginyu Force members alongside his squad. The main target was Recoome, strong yes but too slow to really hit.

Bardock: Well… he hasn't died yet. He is fighting the Ginyu Force though. The team on their way to the core was stopped by Zarbon and Dodoria. So they are in trouble… Oozarus, fire on the ships!

The roar of a billion Oozarus howled in the daylight as their flame soared through the air and fireworks went off across space. Only two ships remained, the mothership… and one darkened one with Alliance Force corpses floating around.

Bardock: As predicted… the light eater… troops, go to the mothership and assist King Vegeta, I'll take care of the light eater.

Bardock flew up and encountered the ship filled with them. He was surrounded, feeling nervous at first.

Bardock: Hmph… you all ain't so tough… you are just like the monsters told in bedtime stories. You eat light to conceal yourselves in darkness, appearing more scary than you really are. In reality you are weak. If no light is given to eat, your darkness cannot exist. And luckily… there is a technique that does just that. It just lasts for but a few minutes but it is still all the more useful to this…

They all started to panic as he realized their secret. Bardock raised his hands and collected ki, only a change occurred in it. He concentrated the ki to make it more and more dense, then eventually it caved in and a black hole was beginning to form. He chucked it out and what little light was left was sucked away, whilst concealed Bardock blew up the entire ship and killed all the soldiers.

Frieza: My my, you certainly have some worthy members in your army. Too bad they will all cease to exist by the time this day is over…

Vegeta, now wounded and his armor shattered, was able to sneak behind Recoome and struggled to snap his neck. After succeeding, just slightly making it through that. What little remained of his team went onto fight Ginyu.

On Vampa, Nappa's Squad landed to scour the area. His team was searching for the crash site of Broly's ship. As well as signs of Paragus.

Nappa: Right about now Frieza made it to Vegeta. The Kings going to kick ass today… we better not disappoint him when we return.

He flicked his finger, killing off the animals in front of them as well as some of the terrain and obstacles in the way. That was when they found the ship…

Vegeta: What is the big deal with this… Broly…?

Nappa: He had a power level many times that of yours when you were both infants. He was exiled so the King didn't need to worry about being shamed or threatened. Paragus, the father, recently learned of his location and went here to search. We are seeing if that is true.

Raditz: Not only that… it is to distract us from our planets planned genocide. As well as kill me for being related to King Vegeta's rival… right?

Nappa: Smart… but no. King Vegeta despises Bardock, can't say as I blame him since I was his replacement, but he is no idiot. He knows if he killed Bardock's son that his heir would be in danger.

Paragus: And yet he was a big enough fool to have sent his son to me…

He shot a laser towards Vegeta, piercing his armor and sending him to the ground in a thunderous impact.

Vegeta: Tch… as if that puny attack could kill me… if you are to attack a prince, you should use everything you have.

Vegeta appeared before Paragus, who stumbled back in fear. Broly ran over in between the two to try and save his father.

Nappa: So that is the runt… can't say I expected more.

After the sacrifice of all of his squad members, King Vegeta stood there bleeding and stubborn. Standing before the mighty emperor. The lonely king who sent everything close to him away.

King Vegeta: I don't care if I have to trade my soul to the Devil, I will kill you…

Frieza: Doubtful… but amusing nevertheless… you rebel types and your one liners are always so generic…

Vegeta peered into the light of the Fake Moon and expanded out of the ship. In his great ape form he swatted at Frieza attempting to put the emperor down. Frieza was unfamiliar with the great ape's anatomy, his attempts at organ piercing was futile.

He attempted to use a disk of energy to cut off the tail, only for a Yardrat to send it back instantly and cut a wound into his chest.

King Vegeta and Frieza continued their fight, Frieza easing himself closer and closer to his current full power. King Vegeta began to struggle and get pushed began with a tiny splash of blood.

King Vegeta: _I know… what I must do…_

Bardock gave the signal to fire. All the Apes, Knassans, Saibaimen, and Arlians charged up a conjoined attack and sent it into space. King Vegeta saw this as an opportunity and dragged the two in front of it.

During which time, King Vegeta transferred all his life force into energy to hold Frieza in place, turning himself into a bomb by snatching remaining energy from the ships and corpses around him.

Bardock: He is insane! That will never work… unless…

The blast instantly hit, sending a bright wave of bright light across the Solar System. Scouters across the planet blew up as a massive power level was being detected. Frieza was uninjured, electricity surging through his body as he collected more of the bodies power.

King Vegeta meanwhile looked completely different. Fur on his arms and chest, his hair longer and more red, and a flame like ki with particles floating around it.

Bardock: Super Saiyan God… expanded to a completely different level…

Majuub: He used the Super Saiyan God Ritual whilst in Great Ape! This pushed him into a Super Saiyan 4 state and with godki mixed in.  
Bardock: Yes… but he isn't strong enough to hold it. He is throwing his life away… to prove to us that he is the strongest.

Turles: What do you mean? From what I sense he is fine.

Roshi: No you fool, pay close attention… the electricity that sparks around his body is burning him. His muscle is expanding and contracting. The form is unstable. King Vegeta knows this, and plans to end it fast…

Majuub: It is like Ultra Instinct. With too much power and no outlet, like Ki Flame, the energy sparks electricity and backlashes onto your body.

King Vegeta went into action, flicking his finger at Frieza and landing a punch. Frieza caught it smugly, striking Vegeta across the face and cutting his left eye. King Vegeta then grabbed ahold of Frieza once more, focusing everything he had in him to create a dense explosion to truly finish him off.

King Vegeta: Any last words Frieza?

Frieza: Wh-what? No… no you are crazy! Not this close to your planet.

King Vegeta: Watch me…

He screamed in the void of space as a burst of light was sent across space, and the dust from the explosion fluttered in the planets wind.

Bardock: Long live the King…

Gine: Who is going to tell Vegeta when he gets back?

Bardock: I will… it is only best that he hears it from me. If he lashes out, I can take it… however, before we celebrate… there is still the matter of King Cold.

Moai: He wouldn't bother us for a while. He is off on another exploration. He won't be alerted of the event for another couple weeks or so…

Suddenly a pitter patter of metal clinging on the ground. Landing right in front of Bardock was the necklace that King Vegeta treasured. Bardock picked it up, and put it on unbefittingly, knowing his people needed a leader.

Moai: All hail… King Bardock…

Bardock: _Rest in peace King Vegeta… I am sorry I couldn't save him Yamoshi… _

Next time on Dragon Ball Mutinous, a burnt corpse is found in the rubble of the old Frieza Ship. A signal is sent across space asking all Saiyans to report to Vegeta, for their ruler has passed. A new enemy approaches, and he is out for blood…


	5. Chapter 5: The Demon Clans Return

Last time on Dragon Ball Mutinous, Frieza was killed once and for all when Bardock avenged his former rival. King Cold was able to save a single portion of his son, but not enough to be of use. He began a conversation with Gohan to try and gain information.

Bardock arrived on Earth, meeting up with his son again. Goku rushed over and gave him and Gine a hug before running off with his mother onto the ship.

Bardock: Thank you for watching out for my son. He wasn't too much of a handful was he?

Gohan: No not at all… in fact, I was wondering if I could lend him something. The time spent with him may have been short, but I have grown fond of the boy… I want to lend him a family treasure.

He reached in his pocket and tossed out the four star ball. Goku rushed over and caught it and chuckled.

Goku: Are… are you sure I can have it Grandpa?

Gohan: Well of course Goku, you are my grandchild after all… just remember to take good care of it. You might not see me for a while…

Goku: I'll protect it… with my life!

He hugged Gohan, Bardock smiled seeing how his boy had changed in such little time. Goku ran back onto the ship after the heartfelt goodbye.

Bardock: Thank you for helping me, I cannot thank you enough, sir… if you want, I could take you to Vegeta sometime. My boy would love to see you again I am sure.

Gohan: I'll sure miss the little squirt as well… if I still live, I'd gladly take that offer sometime. Now, the dragon ball…

Bardock: It isn't just for him is it? You are hiding it from someone aren't you? Is it the other half of Kami, or is it from Lord Slug?

Gohan: Both… Kami foretold that the calamities of the future are speeding up. While Vegeta, Frieza, and the Androids are no longer an issue… Buu, Beerus, the Shadow Dragons, and more have yet to be taken care of. The removal of a dragon ball from the planet is one way of eliminating multiple issues.

Bardock: In any case, we would be happy to help Earth anytime it needs it. We are no longer a race hellbent on power and conquering. While it will be hard to stray from our old path, we are now in a journey of preservation and protecting the universe we live in.

The Saiyans then left on their way to Planet Plant. Along the way they were discussing something with Turles.

Bardock: So what do you plan on doing?

Turles: I have to hunt for someone who haunted our timeline for a while. Even travelling forward in time to retrieve me and unlock my bloodline potential. So… I got a bone to pick with him…

Bardock: Alright. We will be sure to prepare for Beerus.

On Earth, a darkness consumed the forests surrounding Gohan's home. Life around it shriveled up and died, the house catching fire and the forest setting off in a blaze of smoke.

Gohan: You've been resurrected sooner than expected… Piccolo…

Piccolo: What can I say… I mean, I do wish to be young once more, it is only natural I would snatch your orb. So I made some children to help me along…

Cymbal and Drum stomped their feet on the ground causing Earthquake-like tremors. The went on opposite sides of Gohan, surrounding the elder.

Gohan: Surely, you must know why I am feared among the remnants of your original clan… not only for being taught the techniques of Mutaito… but also my own techniques.

He clapped his hands together and buffed up like Roshi, a blue aura vapor leaked from his body and his eyes glowed white.

Cymbal and Drum finally pounced in for an attack onto to have both be caught by Gohan's bare hands and shoved to the other end of the battlefield. Tambourine went in to counter attack and avenge his brothers pride. Gohan simply pivoted his feet and caught the demons attack, then smacked his hand onto Tambourine and made a burst of raw energy.

Tambourine was sent flying into the ground and his muscles started pulsing rapidly, making him unable to control his movements. Piccolo was horrified at what had happened to his children already. Drum and Cymbal went back in for another go, this time they started at full power making fast swings.

All their punches went right through Gohan, they thought it was a trick at the time, Piccolo simply watched as his children tested the elder's power.

Gohan grabbed the legs of the two demons and sent them spiralling at each other. As they hit the ground the Earth's crust was split and lava began to spew.

Gohan: Have you figured it out yet, Piccolo…?

Piccolo: Tch, figure out what?

Gohan: I have honed the techniques of the very universe itself! As well as having the ability to shatter your nervous system…

He entered the Monkey Style stance, kicking the ground and lunging chunks of rock towards each of them. At near light speeds they hit each of them, exploding on contact. Switching to a mixture of Dragon and Monkey he started to warp the lava and magma to shoot up.

Gohan: Hell Blaze!

A burst of ki was released and the magma went off in a spiralling blue blaze and pulled Drum and Cymbal in as their bodies were eliminated.

Piccolo: N-no!

Gohan: I feel as if I should warn you, Piccolo… in the original timeline, my grandson killed your sorry ass… I am currently three times that of the power he possessed.

Piano went in to try and beat him only to have a hand piercing his heart. Gohan went into the Eagle's Claw stance, shooting condensed air filled with ki towards Piccolo, who went on the defense. Countering the air by using his finger nails to disperse the power.

Piccolo developed an Evil Containment Wave of his own, using it against Gohan. A look of fear was seen on Gohan's face for a split moment, before it was replaced with a smile of joy and excitement.

Gohan: Ya know… my master's master developed that technique long ago… but until now only one person had developed a counter. Before you use a tool, check if it is maintained and works properly… in the same sense, never use a technique on the first try… and learn its weakness.

Gohan, in the Dragon Style, creating a flame out of energy and burnt the Good Containment Wave.

Piccolo charged to try and do a martial art duel, even though he was outmatched. Gohan had the strength of his youth, Piccolo does not… The heroic elder used his After Image technique once more, teleporting fast enough to where Piccolo saw two clear replicas.

The two beings ran around Piccolo, attacking him from all ends, Piccolo just gazed around trying to figure out who was the real one. His eyes sharpened as he spotted the slightest flaw.

He put his hand through Gohan's abdomen with one fell chop. Then expanded his arm to that of his Giant Form. One giant hole inside of Gohan's chest, forcing him to exit his full power. He spat out blood, as he began to fade from this world.

Piccolo: You might have had your full power, but your energy took a toll. One that for the briefest of seconds, slowed you down. Now, you shall die… and I shall take your dragon ball.

Gohan: Who… who said I slowed down from energy loss… and not of a change in movement…?

The end of the Power Pole shot through Piccolo's neck and into Gohan's hands. He was ready to fight once more.

Gohan: I've accepted my death… how about you accept yours?

Piccolo: Tch… as if I would lose to a mere human again…

Piccolo tried to expand his arms to attack, only for Gohan to utilize the Power Pole to its maximum potential. Swinging it around to deflect its attacks whilst also attacking Piccolo with After Image.

Piccolo was soon knocked off his feet, Gohan splitting into four, and going into the Kamehameha Stance.

Gohan: Allow me to show you the full power of the Kamehameha… Rock, Water, Fire, Wind!

The four Gohan's collecting energy from their element, changing the color of their Kamehameha. First to attack was the Water Kamehameha, then Rock Kamehameha which hit the hardest and made a muddy clay around Piccolo, then Fire Kamehameha which incinerated Piccolo, then Wind Kamehameha to enhance the fires intensity.

When it was completed, Piccolo had been encased in a thick clay statue. His skin burning from the immense heat. Gohan released all his aura at once, putting all his power into his fist. Finally he teleported in front of the Demon King and smacked his hand across his chest. The energy all dispersed and exploded, shattering his entire nervous system.

Gohan: Y-you now… can no longer heal… no longer cause pain… and most importantly, Kami doesn't have to die…

Piccolo: B-bastard…

The two collapsed, Roshi had found his way there when Kami told him what had occurred.

Roshi: N-no! Gohan!

Gohan: Roshi…? Is that you? I… I cannot see…

Roshi: The hell did you do? Fighting the Demon Clan on your own?!

Gohan: If I hadn't, I would have lost a master to the Mafuba… P-promise me… promise me one thing Master…

Roshi: Of course! What is it…?

Gohan: If Goku shows up on Earth one day… tell him… tell him… I… I-am… sorry…

He slipped away, his eyes faded into a cold charcoal color, Roshi paused… still holding his arm. He had a cold blank stare, with tears rolling down his eyes.

Roshi: I will… I swear…

Goku on the other side of the galaxy felt a hand grab his tail, he turned around growling come to find that no one was there. Bardock caught a glimpse of what happened, he sighed.

Bardock: Goodbye old man… we will miss you dearly…

The following day was his funeral, Ox King, Korin, Roshi, Kami, Popo, Chi Chi, and Turtle all showed up. They all cried as Gohan's body was placed into the ground and buried. Rain pouring down from the Heavens.

Ox King: The angels weep for the guardian we lost…

Kami: I shouldn't have warned him… I shouldn't have told him the future in the original timeline! Had I not been a coward… and killed myself before he was freed I could have saved Gohan!

Roshi: Let's not sully his sacrifice… he gave away his life so that you can live… so _we_ can live… and in doing so he sent a dragon ball off world… we are protected from villains seeking them...

Korin: Now what do we do? Without Gohan-

Roshi: Nothing is changed… we will still go on with the plan. Gohan left things to us… it would be wrong of us to back out.

Korin: Still… how will we be able to combat Buu when that comes around?

Roshi: I… I don't know… last time he was summoned from the power that came off of Goku and Vegeta when they fought. Now they are gone, we are all weak and too weak to fuel Buu. If Babidi's men exhausted their power… that could be enough though…

Korin: We… we are doomed…

Next time on Dragon Ball Mutinous! King Cold continues his talk with Gohan, showing him the tragedies of old. Meanwhile, enemies of the future have an unexpected meeting…


	6. Chapter 6: The Unyielding Messiah

Last time on Dragon Ball Mutinous, in a bold sacrifice Gohan fights off the Demon Clan and kills all but Piccolo, whom he stripped of ki and the ability to move. In his final moments, to the very end, he thought of Goku. In his funeral, a dark mystery becomes of the Z Fighters as they realize that they have no defense against Babadi…

Gohan: Is it truly possible?

King Cold: Of course, my child… a demon can expel the power of another demon. All you need to do is-

Gohan: I am not taking you to a Demon Clan! Frieza already tried…

King Cold: Hohoho… I know of the locations of the Demon Clans. In fact, I am a Demon King of sorts…

Gohan: Wh-what? Then why…

King Cold: You aren't the only one cursed with knowledge… you hold the horrors of the future, I hold the horrors of the past and present. My race, it is a subspecies of Demon. We are Frost Demons. We were not sealed with the others because we are different in attitude, abilities, and power. Even so, we still have demonic capabilities though Demon Ki is far from our grasp now…

Gohan: So, the hell do you want in return?

King Cold: Your trust… as well as assistance… you see, there are three beings in this world I fear. The first is Buu, the second Beerus, and then above those two is a true monster… all three of which you fought in the past. After which, I will exorcise the demonic power existing within you… hopefully before it becomes too attached.

Meanwhile Turles, Majuub, and Roshi located their target in the midst of their travels. They stood before them ready to fight.

Lord Slug: You are early, Turles… Tsk tsk tsk… messing with time is a dangerous game. Pick and choose who lives and who dies. Not even caring for those that died in the fight with Frieza. Not even trying to prevent the other races he erased. No no no… only save the race you align yourself with… shameful really for the self proclaimed hero…

Turles: You messed with time long before I did…

Lord Slug: I know how to manipulate time, you do not… you made another Time Ring, and as such speed up the time in which Zamas would unleash the Zero Mortal Plan… oops… my point is, you can kill me now. In reality though it would not change things. Time is like a river, you can try and block it with sticks and stones but it will always find another path… yet still have remnants of the old one.

Roshi: What the hell are you blabbering on about?

Lord Slug: Whether you kill me or not will affect nothing. Someone else would take my place and they would be far worse… same goes for Frieza. You never thought why his father hasn't tried anything? He has come up with his own motives, his own plan. One that might be the fall of those Saiyans and this accursed universe.

Turles: Even so… we will take them down too. You cause too much suffering in the future!

He lunged a strong kick towards Lord Slug, whilst in the form that Slug had given him. Slug simply smiled and sat back down.

Lord Slug: Cuivis dolori remedium est patientia**. **You hate me with a passion… and yet you use the power I bestowed on you. Now again, define suffering… without the dragon balls the multiverse existed without the forbidden fruit. The temptation to ruin the cycle of life, one's own greed, it was all gone. I don't see that as suffering. Especially when you yourselves ignored races destroyed by Beerus and Frieza, but when your world was affected or those you cared for that was when you stepped in…

The team, silently, made themselves separated and surrounding Lord Slug. They went in their fighting positions, ready to attack.

Lord Slug: Cum tacent, clamant… so be it. You want a fight… let us fight… I must warn you though, I already have an advantage…

He pointed his finger out at Turles, who reacted by clenching his chest and howling in pain. Majuub and Roshi broke formation and ran to help him. Majuub attempted to heal Turles, only for it to prove ineffective.

Slug: As a Namekian, I am a master of the healing arts. Don't you think I would develop the opposite? You see, Turles was enhanced by my power. As a result, I am able to manipulate my energy that resides in his veins. Right now, it is all being concentrated on the heart. But enough talk, you want to fight after all…

Using his finger he created an M in the air with energy and shot it towards Majuub, it struck him directly in the chest and began to burn itself onto him.

Majuub: Wh-what is this?!

Buu: _Uub… Buu no feel so good… evil presence is flooding Uub's body and Buu's spirit._

Majuub: _Evil presence? Like your other half that became me?_

Buu: _Hmhm… Lord Slug is awakening Kid Buu…_

Majuub was forced into Devil's Awakening, this time with Buu's skin color leaking onto his body. His skin turned bright pink, with black veins pulsing the Majin power throughout his body. In a raspy broken voice, Majuub began to speak.

Kid Buub: What… happen... why Buu here? Why voice different?

Roshi: No!

Kid Buub sniffed around, holding his head trying to unscramble all of his broken memories.

Lord Slug: _His intellect grows… likely from Grand Supreme Kai or Uub. _

Kid Buub: I see… the Saiyan killed me… we are in the past. This Majin symbol awakened my dormant mind in the boy I became, but not binding me to the bidding of Bibidi nor Babidi… and you, you are the reason for this…?

Lord Slug: Correct.

Kid Buub: Then… if we are in the past… am I capable of absorbing my past self, and killing the Earthlings?

Lord Slug: The ones who hurt you haven't been born yet. With the exception of Vegeta and Goku, the Saiyans whose power was used for your resurrection as well as the two big players in your death.

Kid Buub: I see… then there is no reason to let you survive… you could use this symbol to suppress me…

Lord Slug: _Perfect…_

Kid Buub teleported in front of Lord Slug, who attempted to take a swing at him. Kid Buub retorted by twisting his body around to avoid him, then rolling into a ball to fly into Lord Slug's stomach. You could hear every crack in Uub's bones, it sounded agonizingly painful and Roshi tightened his eyes to try and ignore the violence.

Kid Buub kept trying to attack Lord Slug, who just dodged and pivoted around the monster. Finally he got tired and kicked the boy off his feet, then stomping on his head to make him bow down.

Lord Slug: I awakened your primordial mind so that you and I could become partners. I helped you, will you help me? You are being hunted down by a powerful entity at the moment, if he kills the current you repercussions will transpire.

Kid Buub: Or… I can just absorb you!

The skin off him peeled off and attempted to wrap itself around the Namekian, Lord Slug just pointed the palm of his hand down and created a giant ki attack, triggering the Majin symbol to disable and empower the blast.

Majuub then laid down on the ground, his bones shattered and skin ripped apart leaving streaks of blood running down.

Turles got up, fighting the pain to try and attack. Lord Slug grabbed him, bending his arm backwards and twisting it. You could hear the snap echoing across the planet, followed by an eerie scream of the Saiyan.

Lord Slug pointed at him, forcing him into his full power, the aura started to accumulate energy in front of him. The Namek was using the Saiyan's own power against him in a destructive ki blast, one that would strip him of the power gifted to him.

It went off, spawning an enormous crater, Turles was atrociously beaten. Left lying on the ground, rendered useless. Roshi stood there, legs trembling. He was able to go buff, but struggled to keep his fear hidden. His eyes briefly widened as he sensed the spirit of a close one slip from the world.

Roshi: _Goodbye old friend… once again, I was unable to help you… let us pray that this timelines me, can right the wrong… training Goku, to prevent another Sons death._

Roshi: You think you can beat me the same way?! Well guess what… you hold nothing against me!

Lord Slug: We shall see…

Roshi cavorted into the crater and landed a few blows on Lord Slug. Lord Slug countered by getting bigger as well, the two jocks lead a spree of powerful blows at one another before Roshi finally caved under the power and was knocked down.

Lord Slug: I don't _need_ to beat you in the same way as them. You are an old, feeble, man… me at a simple soupçon of my unyielding power can destroy a thousand of you. As for your mystical arts, they may have drubbed my son… but to me it is child's play to avoid them.

The elder master punched his hands together, creating a green and black aura around them. A melee version of the Mafuba. He jumped around, punching Lord Slug who simply stepped back and pivoted around. Yawning as the master continued.

Slug: Please… Muten Roshi… you are no Saiyan, no Frost Demon, no Demon enhanced entity, not even a Namekian… and certainly no Android. The Saiyans might be arrogant, the Frost Demons are naive, the Namekians are weak, Demon enhanced are cowards, and Androids slave bound but they all have a purpose… they all have a goal, a thing to fight for. Not to mention something unique… what do humans have huh? What do _you_ have?!

Roshi finished his spree of attacks, the green and black aura faded. He just stood there, looking down. His breathing intensified greatly, before finally he stopped and looked at Slug.

Roshi: We fight to protect the planet we were born on! We fight to prove ourselves! We have each other! And most of all… we are the most resourceful!

He extended his hands revealing a Mafuba cage about to trap Lord Slug once and for all. He just looked around, impressed by the craftsmanship. Only to poke a hole in it and disperse the energy. Roshi stood there, defeated, terrified by Lord Slug.

Roshi: Wh-what are you…?

Lord Slug: Just a Namekian trying to right the wrongs of man. Also, if you want to prove yourself… you have done just that. Now I shall treat you as I did with them… I do have leverage over you…

He teleported behind Roshi and placed his hand on his neck. Then dispersed a flame like aura out of Roshi. He then collapsed onto the ground, his knees and hands turned to dust as they made contact.

Lord Slug: The Immortal Phoenix granted you biological immortality. A simple matter to do, and even simpler to reverse. Now your age will catch up to you… and correct the wrong the Phoenix did by disturbing the flow of time and your life cycle.

After a few moments, as his arms caved in on themselves as they became pure dust Lord Slug seized up and gave him back his Biological Immortality before sitting back on his throne.

Turles: H-how… how did they beat you… before?

Slug: Because at that moment… cursum perficio… I had nothing more to do. Whether I resisted, or not. Eventually, my legacy would catch up. You can fear destiny, you can try and run from it, but it will find you all the same. If you get caught up trying to avoid it, you will overlook the good things in life.

Next time on Dragon Ball Mutinous! A new contender arrives to take on Lord Slug. A being familiar with Roshi, one whose power rocked the entire world. The two battle, holding out well with one another. Meanwhile Roshi, Turles, and Majuub are all slowly fading.


End file.
